Twister
by xotakux2002x
Summary: the game of twister, with an intersting twist courtesy of deidara. sasodei yaoi, oneshot


A/N: I looked at pictures of twister, and the board should be set up green, red, yellow, blue. I think.

* * *

Sasori was prepared to kill Deidara.

It wasn't the blonde's fault, at least not entirely; it had been raining for two weeks, keeping all the Akatsuki members confined to the base, which resulted in severe cabin fever. Besides that, today Hidan stole some of his tools and returned them covered in blood, Itachi beat him at chess, and three of his puppets had wood rot. Really, Deidara would have pissed off Sasori even if he had just sat there breathing. However, he made the mistake of sighing to loudly. "What is it brat?" Sasori asked through gritted teeth.

"Nothing, danna. I'm just bored, un. I want it to stop raining soon, un!"

"Well, seeing as how no one can do anything about the weather, you may as well just shut up!" Sasori hissed, stabbing the puppet in front of him with more force than necessary.

Deidara stared at Sasori. His danna appeared super pissed off. Normally, he would have just left the room, but something stopped him. He wanted to cheer up Sasori. But how? An idea hit him, and he rushed to his closet, digging through the random junk that had been shoved into it over the years. Now where had he put it….A-HA! Deidara let out a triumphant squeal.

Sasori turned to his partner at the sound. Deidara was holding a small rectangular box. "Oh, Dannaaa…." Sasori raised an eyebrow. What was the blonde plotting?

Deidara walked over, a sly grin on his face. "Danna, we're both bored out of our minds. So, will you play a game with me, un?"

"That depends. What did you want to play, brat?" Deidara quickly held the box up to Sasori's face. "Twister. You want to play Twister?"

"STRIP Twister, danna."

Oh. Sasori let out a small grin. "All right then. What are the rules?"

"Simple. If you can't reach a color, or you slip, you strip off something. Got it, un?"

"Got it." While Deidara set up the mat, Sasori quickly pulled out a small marionette. Deidara noticed the little puppet and raised an eyebrow. "Someone has to spin, don't they?" Deidara grinned again. His danna appeared to be in a better mood already. When everything was set up, Sasori moved one finger, and the mini-puppet spun the spinner. Right hand green. Deidara bent over. The game had begun.

Left foot green. Sasori moved in front of Deidara, then slipped his foot onto the circle directly behind Deidara's arm.

Left hand blue. Deidara grimaced. All the way on the other side of the board already!? Carefully he reached over and placed his hand on the circle.

Right hand yellow. Easy enough.

Right foot green. Deidara quickly extended his stiffening leg. He wondered if he should have started on his hands and knees, instead of half-sitting like he was crab walking. Too late now. At least Sasori was in the same situation.

Left hand green. Sasori seemed to be getting all the easy ones.

Left foot blue. WHAT?! Deidara shoot Sasori a glance, but the puppet merely shrugged. Grumbling, Deidara moved, not really liking his positi-

SLIP

"OW!" Deidara shot Sasori a look.

"What?"

"Danna, did you….forget it, un." For a second, Deidara could have sworn he felt one of Sasori's chakra strings on his arm. Oh well. He quickly pulled of his shirt, happy to see Sasori frown. "It was cold this morning, so I put on an undershirt, un." As soon as the blonde took his place, the game resumed.

Left foot red. Sasori smirked, then slowly extended his leg, careful to brush Deidara's inner thigh as he went. He stretched his leg out as far as it would go, stopping it directly below Deidara's head.

Left foot blue. No movement.

Right foot yellow. Sasori slipped his other leg forward, bringing it to rest beside his left. Deidara was now straddling the red head. "Danna, um…" his face flushed.

"What is it, Dei-chan? You should be used to being in this position." The blush on Deidara's face deepened, when another idea hit. He rested his body weight on Sasori. Sasori stared at him. "Isn't this against the rules?"

Deidara gave him a sly grin. "What's wrong, danna? You should be used to supporting me." Sasori was prepared to retort, but as he tried to adjust his arm, he slipped, bringing them both down. "HA! You slipped!" The artists cried at the same time. Quickly Sasori's shirt and Deidara's undershirt were removed, and the game resumed.

Left hand yellow. Deidara squeezed his hand in-between the red head's legs to touch the dot.

Left foot red. To Deidara's surprise, Sasori moved his leg back and onto another red dot. The blonde was pretty sure Sasori was cheating, but didn't want to stop their game to check.

Right hand red. Deidara moved his other hand, not sure how much longer he could stay in the game.

Right foot yellow. Sasori moved his leg back beside his other one.

Left hand yellow. Deidara didn't move.

Right hand blue. Sasori stretched his arm forward, extending all the way across the mat.

Left foot blue. STILL no movement!

Left hand green. Sasori moved his other arm. From the looks of things, Sasori appeared to be doing a push up over Deidara, who was still straddling him. The blush on the sculptor's face was back. "Danna…"

"Yes, Dei-chan?"

"I know you're cheating with that little puppet, un."

Another smirk. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Two words, danna."

Sasori tried to decode the grin on Deidara's face. "And they are…?"

"I forfeit." Deidara's arms shot up at lightning speed, wrapping around Sasori's neck and pulling him down. In half a second they were lip-locked, each trying to gain dominance. Sasori eventually prevailed and slowly moved his tongue around the blonde's mouth. Deidara moaned gently into their kiss, hands moving to Sasori's hair. Sasori broke the kiss and picked up Deidara, moving them onto the bed. He attacked Deidara with a lustful kiss, prompting the blonde to moan and squirm.

Deidara's handmouths came out, gently nipping at the back of Sasori's neck. It was Sasori's turn to moan. Deidara slowly moved his hands down Sasori, licking his neck, his chest…a pause, and Deidara went below the waistline. The handmouth gently licked Sasori's hardening member, causing the red head to inhale sharply. Suddenly, Deidara's hands were pinned above his head, Sasori mere inches from his face. "Settle down, Deidara. I'm the seme here."

"Well, you're doing a lousy job, un." Deidara pouted. "Hurry up and take me!" He started to grind his hips into Sasori's, prompting moans from both artists. Sasori quickly pulled off Deidara's pants and boxers in one fluid motion before doing the same with his own. "Suck," he said, sticking three fingers near Deidara's mouth and nibbling at Deidara's neck. Deidara eagerly took them in, moving his tongue around each one, nibbling at their tips. When he opened his mouth, Sasori quickly moved the hand to Deidara's entrance. Without hesitation, Sasori inserted the first digit.

Deidara inhaled slightly, doing his best to relax. A second finger soon entered him, and he inhaled sharply this time. Sasori made a scissoring motion, and slipped the third digit inside. Small beads of sweat formed along Deidara's hairline, and he began to pant as he felt the familiar sensation of pain turning into pleasure.

Sasori noticed this and quickly pulled out, replacing the fingers with his cock. "Ready?" he asked. Another nod, and he thrust in.

Deidara shut his eyes, knowing what was coming. Sasori pulled out slowly and thrust back in, hard. Deidara's back arched off the bed, fingers digging into the sheets. Sasori soon built up a rhythm, slamming into Deidara as hard and fast as he could. The blonde writhed beneath him, moaning and crying out from the pleasure. God, this felt SO good. He was getting tighter and tighter, and knew he couldn't hold out much longer. "Sasori-DANNA!" he screamed, exploding on their stomachs. This set off the redhead, and Sasori exploded within Deidara.

They lay there next to each other, both trying to catch their breath. Finally Sasori sat up, prepared to get out of the bed. Deidara latched onto him, preventing any movement. "Relax, Dei-chan, I'm just going to put up the game." Deidara loosened his hold, burrowing under the covers. Sasori smirked. _"So damn cute."_ He walked over and quickly put up the mat and spinner.

"Danna?" he heard a sleepy voice call out. Deidara was fading fast, exhausted from their "fun".

"Yes, Dei-chan?" Sasori asked, slipping back under the covers.

Deidara slid onto Sasori's stomach, a content smile on his face. "If it's still raining tomorrow, can we play again, un?"

Sasori gave him a chaste kiss. "Sure, Dei." And for the first time in a long while, he prayed the rain wouldn't stop.


End file.
